That Day
by Aspara
Summary: Eriol comes back to Tomoeda with a new identity and only Tomoyo knows the truth. It's actually quite depressing . . . maybe I should categorize it as angst.
1. Kawayami Tsuki arrives

****

That Day

__

That day, that day

What a marvelous mess

This is all that I can do

I'm done to be me

Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful

It's supposed to be like this

I accept everything

It's supposed to be like this

-That Day, Natalie Imbruglia

~

The sun; it blinded me as it entered through my window. I knew that I was alive. I knew that I had to live through another miserable day of my life. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling of doom. It's not like I didn't feel miserable any other day . . . there was just something about today.

I stood up and quickly dressed for school. I knew that there was no use to pretending to be sick. The fact was . . . I had no one to pretend to, no one but my self. I was tired of pretending to myself and I didn't want any other reason to pretend.

I walked to school, having greeted the other students around me. I have been practicing my smile every morning and I have almost perfected the art. Now to give my biggest smile . . . 

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" a golden and cheerful voice greeted me. I knew who it was and I knew what to do.

"Ohayo Sakura!" I greeted back, my mouth curved into a smile and my face turned into a mask. Perfect . . .

"That's odd," she remarked, looking me over. "You don't have your camera with you."

I gave her another practiced smile and sat down on my seat. "I ran out of film and while okaa-san is away, I can't buy," I explained. I felt proud of myself for coming up with a believable excuse, for giving a credible lie.

"That's fine then." I couldn't help but notice the relieved look on her face.

I was grateful that our sensei came when he did. I didn't want to spend the time feeling sorry for my self. He looked excited for some reason . . . and I wasn't sure I would want to know why.

"Ohayo! We have a transfer student with us today," Umibe-sensei said. The radiance on his face was undeniable. This student must be valuable to him. I groaned inwardly. Another one to deceive . . . life just keeps getting better.

I heard a gasp from Sakura as she started grabbing my arm. It felt so good to be held by her, but I knew she was taken so I didn't let the pleasure show. I looked up to see the student and gasped as well. It was Clow Reed's reincarnate . . .

"Kawayami Tsuki," the Japanese boy in an English suit said. "Glad to meet you all."

I was dumbstruck. He looked too much like Hiiragizawa-kun to be Kawayami Tsuki. This is an outrage. What is that bastard planning to do? I glared at him and he gave me a smile.

"Tomoyo," I heard Sakura's tiny voice beside me. "Why are you glaring at him? He said he was Kawayami Tsuki. He couldn't be Eriol."

I gave her another practiced smile and turned to stare at our new transfer student. He stared back and winked. I felt heat creep up on my face, but my gaze never left him for a minute.

"Ah . . ." said Umibe-sensei. "Kawayami, you could stay behind Daidouji. Yes, she could tour you around the school. Is that fine with you, Daidouji-san?"

I gave a nod and continued my glaring game with "Kawayami Tsuki."

After class, Umibe-sensei called Kawayami aside and me. I knew what was going to happen. I guess I figured everyone around me too much.

"Daidouji-san, would you please show Kawayami-san around school?" he asked as if I never answered him a few hours before. Nevertheless, I nodded.

"Thank you."

He then left me to take care of Kawayami Tsuki. I decided to pretend that I believed him; it would be easier to get the truth out of him that way.

"Hello, Kawayami-san. I am Daidouji Tomoyo." I said formally, bowing first then extending my hand.

He suddenly grabbed it and kneeled down, putting it on his lips. "I am Kawayami Tsuki. Please call me Tsuki."

I was used to such English charms and was hardly affected. "Shall I show you around school now, Tsuki?"

"Lead the way, Miss Daidouji," he replied with a sweeping bow of an Englishman.

"Tomoyo, please, Eriol."

He looked flustered at first, but soon remained composure. It irritated me that he was still smiling after his apparent unmasking.

"I am so sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I am not an Eriol. I am Tsuki," he said with a never fading smile. "May I ask who this Eriol is, fair one?"

I was annoyed. After being found out, he still pretends. Where was his dignity as a man? But then, I couldn't question him. It would be too obvious. What if it was I who made the mistake?

"Gomen. You just reminded me of an old . . . acquaintance of painful importance," I told him instead. Although his face didn't alter, I was sure that his eyes were dancing.

"Painful Importance?"

I merely nodded my head and directed him into the music room.

"I was attacked by a piano," I said silently, but enough to make sure that he heard.

"I'm know."

There it was. That one slip of the tongue and I found out who he really was. I never knew that deceiving a man who lived two lives would be quite easy. No excuse could make up for what he said. I already heard it.

"Fine then, Mr. Hiiragizawa," I said, keeping my voice even. It was odd really to see Clow Reed so infuriated at himself.

"Ah . . . I guess I could not trick you, Daidouji-san," he said with a smile. "As you suspected, I am back, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

I hate it when he smiles. It just looks too . . . happy.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as he brought out a small key. It was golden, and if I was correct, It was probably his sorcerer's cane.

After mumbling a few words, Eriol's key grew and a shining sign emerged from under his feet. He kept his eyes half closed and then it grew dim. After the awesome display of light, I was left alone in the music room, holding a violet piece of paper. There it was . . . Clow Reed's sign.

I walked home silently that day, pondering on Hiiragizawa's new tricks. It was no use though. I just had to be ready for anything he might pull. Anything . . . 

"Tomoyo-chan," I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. I leapt and saw Eriol's face. "Did I frighten you?" He was, of course, smiling.

"Iie."

He frowned slightly. I was surprised. I didn't understand the sorcerer at all, but that was fine. I just had to make sure that he'd never understand me.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home," he said. Now there was an odd request.

"Hai."

We walked in silence and I wondered why I felt so uneasy with him hanging around me. Didn't he have better things to do? Or am I involved in one of his devilish plots?

"I'm not involving you in anything illegal or dangerous," he said suddenly.

"Can you read minds?" I asked him coldly. I was disgusted with his magic . . . or any magic.

He gave me another smile. "No. You're face told me . . ."

"WHAT?" I screamed and then pulled my hair before I became calm. I could not believe that my masks have failed me.

He laughed heartily at my expense. That was something you don't see everyday.

As soon as I regained my composure, I gave him a long stare. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. "You have no idea how much I despise anything to do with magic and the like."

For once, he didn't have a ready answer and I was, to put it simply, surprised. "Why are you here in Tomoeda, Hiiragizawa-kun?" I asked again. His prolonged silence irritated me.

"I – I don't know."

~

__

A/N: Do you like it? If you do, I'd gladly continue it. Don't you just love smooth Eriol and lady-like Tomoyo together? Eriol is hot!


	2. The Game

****

That Day=2

__

A/N: Here is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it as well. This is in Eriol's point of view, just so you know.

~

"Why are you here in Tomoeda, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I – I don't know."

The conversation kept repeating in my head. As soon as I brought Daidouji-san home, I quickly rushed back to the estate to calm myself. I couldn't believe that she caught me so off guard that I couldn't invent a lie. I used to be so good at that too.

__

Damned question. Dratted girl.

I sank into my favorite armchair and rested my eyes. I had to get back at her somehow and I will.

~

I went to school again and the people looked at me curiously, marveling at who the mysterious stranger might be. Of course they would, I made sure of that. _You will not win against me, Tomoyo._

I slowly neared the class I would attend to. _Get ready for your surprise, Daidouji-san._

I heard Umibe-sensei call the class' attention. I barely heard him saying that they had a new transfer student. That was my cue to enter.

I opened the door and found Sakura-chan staring at me and I smiled back. She quickly grabbed Tomoyo's arm and the girl looked up groggily. Her eyes widened when she saw me and then she glared. The reason was perhaps different from the day before.

"Ohayo! I am Hiiragizawa Eriol," I greeted the curious onlookers in front of me. Tomoyo glared at me even more as if to say 'what now'. I smiled at her.

I watched as Umibe-sensei looked for a seat for me. His eyes landed on the desk behind Tomoyo. I grinned.

"Ah . . ." said Umibe-sensei. "Hiiragizawa, you could stay behind Daidouji. Yes, she could tour you around the school. Is that fine with you, Daidouji-san?"

She nodded mutely and continued glaring at me. I was amused to no end that this day went almost exactly the same as yesterday.

Sakura jumped from her seat and threw her arms around me. "Kaerinasai! [Welcome home!]," she squeeled and released me. Behind her, I saw Tomoyo looking at us sourly.

Umibe-sensei looked surprised. "Kinimoto-san, you know Hiiragizawa?" he asked and Sakura nodded. "Could you tour him around school with Daidouji?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment and placed her finger on her chin. I admit that she looked adorable that way, but the way Tomoyo's eyes glazed was more interesting. I assumed that she noticed my amusement for she quickly returned normal and glared at me.

"Gomen nasai, Umibe-sensei," Sakura said finally. "I have cheerleading practice later and a," she blushed lightly. "A date," she said.

I looked at Tomoyo. I haven't felt Li-kun's aura here in Tomoeda. Could I have possibly not noticed? Tomoyo grinned at me and raised her hand. It caught Umibe-sensei's attention and he allowed her to speak.

"Don't worry, Umibe-sensei," she said, standing up. "I also knew Hiiragizawa-kun in elementary. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

Umibe-sensei agreed and started on his lesson. Sakura smiled at me and faced front while I sat staring at Tomoyo's back for the whole time.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what did you do?" Tomoyo asked me as we walked down the corridor towards the music room. "Weren't you Kawayami Tsuki yesterday?"

I laughed and smiled at her. "Thanks to you, I had to change that. You see, when you found out who I really was, I made everyone forget about me."

She frowned, halted and faced me. "Really? Why do I remember then?"

I merely walked ahead and left her gaping after me. _I am winning._

I suddenly heard her laughing and I turned back. She was laughing her head off and I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

When she finally stopped laughing, she drowned her eyes into my own with a solemn face. She grinned. "You think this is a game, don't you?"

I was surprised. However did she know my motives? "Where is Li-kun?" I asked, hoping to change the subject, but it did not deter her.

"He's in Hong Kong," she answered airily. "Now don't change the subject, Hiiragizawa. Is this some kind of demented game you have decided to play? Will you tell me the rules?"

I just realized that I have lost.

~

__

A/N: It isn't as good as I hoped it would be, but it'll do. If you think I should change it, please say so. The E+T will come later on.


	3. The Date

****

The Date

__

A/N: Everybody's asking who Sakura's date is. It plain annoyed me, but here it is. I hope you like the crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

~

I laughed and laughed as Eriol stared at me worriedly. A game! What fun! But then, I was already playing a game against everybody else. Instantly, I turned sober. My guess was that Eriol noticed it for he grinned happily again.

"Ah, Daidouji-san! You have once again discovered my motives. How very sharp you are," he smiled warmly but his eyes glinted evilly. I couldn't help but glare. "You see, I was playing a game and that game's main objective is to try to hide the fact that I was indeed playing a game."

It took me a while to understand what he was saying. _A game that tries to hide the fact that it's a game? What is the point?_ "Interesting game, Hiiragizawa," I said instead of what I really thought. "I think I have another game in mind though."

He smiled widely, almost scaring me. "Yes, Tomoyo-san," he agreed, nodding his head. His smile grew even wider this time. "A game of masks. A game of lies, a game of truth, the winner is wise."

I was dumbfounded. _He knew. He knew all along about my game of deception. Damn him!_ "Wonderful poetry, Eriol," I said in a sour and sarcastic voice. "Why are you playing with my brain anyway? Is it fun?"

He ignored my questions and approached me. He took my hand and brushed it against his lips. I blushed helplessly. "Will you grant me the happiness of having you participate in the game?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

I frowned. "Sure."

He smiled and came closer. I was suddenly scared of what he might do to me, knowing that he was crazy to begin with. I stood stiffly as he gathered me in his arms and held me firm on my waist. Before I knew it, our lips met and we kissed. I was stunned. I never expected anything like that to happen. He was slowly forcing my mouth open with his tongue, but I decided that it was wrong. I shouldn't be kissing anyone. I broke away from our kiss and ran, not looking back at him.

I sighed in bliss as I watched Sakura dress up in a wonderful light pink gown that I have just finished the night before. Taking out my camera, I filmed as she twirled around in front of the mirror. She was perfect. I sighed again.

Sakura suddenly stopped looking at the mirror and looked at me instead with an odd light in her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan," she started as though she was hesitating to say what she wanted. "You seem to be sighing a lot lately. Did anything happen while Eriol-kun and you were touring the school?"

I blushed hotly. "It's nothing, Sakura. Nothing happened," I said quickly.

Instead of being her gullible little self, she smiled knowingly. "I heard from a very reliable source that both of you were making-out at the hallway," she grinned.

I groaned and knew that her "reliable source" was Yamazaki-kun. It annoyed me to no end. "We were not 'making-out,' as you so elegantly put it. He was just going to give me a peck on the cheek when our lips _accidentally_ met."

Sakura tilted her head thoughtfully. "But Yamazaki-kun was so sure . . . he swears that he saw Eriol drawing you towards him and then you ran away after."

I blushed slightly at the accurate description Sakura gave. I couldn't allow her to learn that though. My reputation and self-respect was at stake. "It's Yamazaki we are talking about. Isn't he the king of lies?"

She nodded.

"Then let's get you ready for your date with Yukito-san," I said.

Sakura sighed and looked at me. "Do you really think it would work, Tomoyo?" she asked, looking uncertain. "Do you think that when they think I'm already going out with somebody, they'd stop asking me out? It really annoys me and Syaoran isn't here to scare them away. It's good that onii-chan isn't against this plan of ours."

"It'll all be alright, Sakura," I assured her. "It always goes well for you."

"Arigato."

I walked home as soon as Yukito-san picked Sakura up. I would give anything to be in his place, but I can't. _Sakura would never be mine,_ I thought. My mansion was just around the corner when I met somebody I did not want to meet.

"Hiiragizawa," I said, my voice lowered an octave. "Stay away from me."

"Tomoyo-san, gomen nasai," he said. I would've thought it sincere if I didn't know him better. He would never apologize.

"Go away."

"Onegai, Daidouji-san," he pleaded. His eyes pleaded as well. I felt as if I could not deny him of his request, but my heart was like ice and his simple wish could not be granted.

"Don't come near me," I answered him coldly and brushed pass him, quickly walking home.

"Gomen . . ." I heard from the distance.

~

__

A/N: I'm evil. Don't worry. I promise you that Sakura and Yukito aren't going to be paired up. I like conventional and appropriate pairings. Remember: Yukito loves Touya. Besides, the main focus of this story is Eriol and Tomoyo. Do you think I'll allow them to get along? It'll be a cold day in hell before I make a love story that isn't tragedy! I'll try to make it a nice ending . . . maybe. I don't know. What do you think? Review or e-mail me! Ciao!


	4. Nakuru's Help

****

Nakuru's Help

__

Why did I have to be so God damn stupid? Why did I kiss her? Why did I allow my hormones to get the better of me? Why am I asking these questions knowing that no one can answer them? Why am I even bothered? Why am I losing my mind?

I am going crazy. I need to see a psychiatrist. I need to find out what's happening. I need to find out who Sakura's date is.

I screamed, trying to remove the jumble of things that keep on flashing in my mind. I was already in the comfort of my own home, but I was still a mess.

__

"You know, Eriol-sama, that you're starting to get attracted to that girl," a voice in my mind. Damn that guardian for being able to hear my thoughts. _"You know, I know, and Suppi-chan knows. That Tomoyo girl would know if she didn't stop denying it. Humans are exceptionally good in ignoring what they think should not belong in their perfect world."_

"Be quiet, Nakuru," I ordered. It was mocking me and laughing at me, but didn't say a word. Sometimes, I wish I had the heart to destroy it.

__

"You don't want to destroy me. I'm a woman," it said. I could almost see the grin adorning its face. _"To relieve you some of your troubles, I would like to explain to you the 'date' of Sakura. She's out with Yue's false form. Don't bother worrying that descendant of yours. It's just pretend. Sakura wants people to think that she likes Tsukishiro-san so that they would stop bothering her."_

"And you know this how?"

__

"Touya-kun," she answered simply.

"Can you please show yourself to me. It is getting to be really annoying," I growled. I knew she was watching me; I just didn't know where. So much for being Clow.

I saw it-or rather, her, it wants to be a girl-come out from behind the curtain, giggling. I knew why and I didn't like it.

Nakuru stood in front of me, still in a helpless fit of giggles. "You do know that it's the first time I've seen you so troubled. It's a good change from your horrible smiles," it laughed. "Why don't you apologize?"

"I already did."

"No. No. No," it started shaking its head vigorously. "Apologize for apologizing," it told me, as if I was a five-year-old. 

I was immediately lost by what she said. _Apologize for apologizing? What in heaven and hell does that mean?_

Nakuru shook its head sorrowfully. "This is what you and Clow are extremely bad at: female psychology. You might know all the secrets of magic, but with women: you know as much as a rock."

I cursed under my breath and clenched my fists, trying to keep them from hitting Nakuru's pretty face. "Thank you for the assessment," I said through gritted teeth. "Now can you tell me what I should do?"

It grinned wildly. I had a feeling that the solution would hurt.

"This would hurt my manly pride badly," I informed my guardian, who was happily skipping beside me and flirting with every male she saw. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can," it replied.

We were on our way to Tomoyo Daidouji's mansion. Last night, we planned my "course of action." I didn't want to do this, but Nakuru told me that it was necessary. Who am I to compete with it?

"Ooh . . . Touya-kun!" the guardian beside me screamed. "Come here Touya-kun!" It started running after the dark-haired boy. "Eriol-sama, you go on ahead of me. You don't need me there anyway. It would just hinder you," it called back and resumed running after the poor boy."

I sighed and continued on my journey to the mansion. It was already in sight and I felt like backing out. I might just make a fool of myself.

I turned around and started to head back in the other direction, but Nakuru decided to intervene yet again.

__

"Don't you turn back on the job now, Eriol-sama," it warned me inside my head. _"I can't find Touya-kun, but I'm still looking. You have to fix the problem you have started now or suffer."_

I turned clockwise again and soon reached the mansion. Nakuru informed me that Tomoyo was alone because her mother was out and the maids were having a break. I just do not know where she gets all her information.

I went in the gate and stared at the door for a few seconds. I didn't know if I could pull it off. Reaching a decision, I quickly punched the doorbell and waited. Soon, the door creaked open and I saw Tomoyo staring at me in horror.

* * *

A/N: I am terribly sorry for uploading just now. I just didn't feel like continuing it before. What do you think Eriol would do? If I were he, I'd kill Tomoyo so that I don't get bothered anymore. I'm just kidding.

I'll try to upload again as soon as possible. I just don't know how soon since I have a list of books to read plus other fanfics to finish.

I'd like to invite you all to read my other E+T's: "Silhouette," "Beauty," "The key to her heart," and "Regular or Extra Crispy?"

Thanks.

Ciao!

-Rei

P.S. Please e-mail me at tsukikawa_rei@hotmail.com for any other suggestions.


End file.
